Escaping the past
by shard silver 2006
Summary: "What if I end up like Kane Chuck?" After confronting his past, Mike finds himself under the strain of his former cadet status and worries he may end up like Kane. An enemy thought to be dead forms an alliance with Kane. Takes place after Vendetta. Warning Rated K for mild violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Motorcity Escaping the past **

**Disclaimer I own nothing. Everything is owned by Titmouse and Disney XD**

**A/N Well this is my first Motorcity story. This whole story was based of a dream over the course of a week I had and it was about Mike being angsty about some of the decisions he's made in the past. All because I had to re watch Vendetta and feel sorry for the guy all over again. The original title was Frogiveness, but I deleted and reuploaded this stroy becasue I felt it needed to tweak it a bit. **

The perpetual darkness of Motorcity was always there like a dark blanket covering the vast underground city. No one would be out at this hour in the darkness save for the few that considered themselves as the toughest out of all of the gangs that roamed the streets. However there was a row of destroyed buildings just out skirting the eastern most border of Motorcity that most people tended to avoid. It was viewed by most, as a crushing reminder that they would be forever oppressed by the might of Abraham Kane the cruel dictator of Detroit Deluxe who had vowed to wipe Motorcity from the face of the planet.

However no one noticed the green muscle car stopping short of the ruined apartment as the passenger stepped out reaching back into the passenger seat slowly standing up and clasped in his hands were a small bouquet of partially withering flowers. Mike said nothing walking the short distance until he was just barely touching the wall as he set down his tribute taking a few steps back his eyes betrayed a sense of unease and sadness.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Mike said even though the words came to him and the longer he stared at the destroyed complex he knew deep down that it was all his fault. He would've known that Kane would have something else in mind, but all he wanted was to make Kane proud and to show the world that he deserved to be a cadet of Kaneco. Not anymore though if it meant becoming the monster like Kane was.

"The stars and sabers. A symbol of great honor " Mike had stood still as Kane had attached the stars and sabers symbol onto his left arm. "More a symbol that blinded me to the truth." Mike mumbled under his breath feeling a wave of resentment aimed at himself for being so blind as to what Kane really was.

"You can't change the past Mikey. No matter how much you want to." Chuck spoke up stepping from the passenger seat of Mutt and approaching his friend and leader who didn't meet his eyes and instead continued to stare ahead at the ruined building his eyes betrayed no emotion. "It was a few days a year ago yesterday when I followed through on a monster's orders and I destroyed the resident's homes." Chuck walked forward to see the regret flash in Mike's gray green eyes. "I lied to Texas. I said that all of the people got out, but when I came back later, I learned that half of the people had been killed, when the building collapsed." Mike stepped aside to let Chuck see the simple makeshift grave a wooden cross stuck on top of a mound of soil. Chuck fell silent at first and Mike knew in that moment he really couldn't blame his friend if he wanted to hit him, turn on him call him a monster, but he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder.

"Look man, the past doesn't matter." Mike still continued to turn away from Chuck his hands were in his pockets his shoulders were slouched his head was down and Chuck had never seen his best friend so listless. "It's what you're trying to do now that's important. We're all gonna be behind you, every step of the way." Chuck knew deep down he wasn't brave, but he was willing to do everything to squeeze a smile out of his friend.

"What if I ended up like Kane Chuck?" the question caught Chuck of guard. The reality that Mike saw himself following in Kane's footsteps made him feel a bit uneasy towards his leader and friend. Mike could feel his hands beginning to tremble, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. What he wasn't expecting though was the punch to his face as he found himself lying face don in the dirt, with Chuck standing over him heavily breathing his whole body was trembling with rage or was it shock? "Listen to me Mike. I'm going to tell you right now is this: when I was under the booster do you think that Kane would've told me to snap out of it?" Mike paused feeling the bruise that was beginning to form on his cheek letting his friend's question sink in.

'No I wouldn't." Mike spoke for the first time his voice a whisper wondering where his friend was going with this. "What about all of the times that Motorcity's been in danger? would Kane have saved us?" the second question poured out of Chuck's mouth he knew his voice was rising and he was becoming more desperate, but he needed his leader, no his friend to see that he would never become a monster like Kane. "I would never let the people of Motorcity become endangered by Kane." Mike let his gaze shift to the ruined building. "But for the people that died on that day would they ever forgive me?" Mike asked a break was evident in his voice.

"If a bunch of strangers that died before I met them saw what you were doing now, they'd forgive you." Chuck paused holding his hand out to Mike who hesitated and then reached up to grab it allowing Chuck to pull him to his feet. "In the end you saw Kane for what he really was and I forgive you as well." Chuck thought he was seeing things when he saw Mike's eyes widen in surprise.

"Mikey come on you never give up on us and we're not giving up on you." Chuck saw that Mike was still remaining silent and he let out a low sigh his hand slipped from its place on the brunette's shoulder. The fact that people had been killed was going to remain with Mike all of his life and Chuck began to wonder if Mike would ever regain that confidence. "You sure know how to bring a guy out of a bad mood Chuckles." Chuck all of a sudden felt Mike's arms wrapping around him and he was being drawn into a hug which was over as quickly as it had begun.

"That stays between us. You're right though. One day Kane will fall and Motorcity will be free." Mike began to walk back towards Mutt like all of his problems had been lifted and he had never felt more alive then he had before. Chuck slid into the passenger seat and slipped on his seat belt. "You have a mean right hook. We have to work on that." Mike said with a low chuckle. Chuck let out a low nervous laugh his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Can I ask one thing Mike?" Chuck asked. "What's that?" Mike replied the small smile was on his face. "Can we please not head so fast back to the garage" Chuck asked in a low whimper, seeing the small smirk that appeared on Mike's face. The darkness of Motorcity the only sound that could be heard was a little girl's scream.

**A/N I know that none of the people died, but my morbid brain likes to think that they did. Also about the flowers, well it doesn't look like that Motorcity gets all that much sun so I could imagine that they would be wilted.**

**I hope that you guys like this little story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright the second chapter of Escaping the past is up at last. Well this is sorta my take on what happened at the end of Vendetta. XD Also this chapter took an hour and a half to type and proof read it to make sure that it had a good ending. **

**Any who**** before I get started on this chapter I'd like to thank Purple dragon for the review. **

At the bottom of the canyon Red found himself pacing along the ground armor less, humiliated and the anger was radiating of him in waves and he kicked at a loose stone imaging it was a robomite that had been unleashed on him when he had expected it the less and now he wanted nothing more than the chance to rip Mike Chilton to pieces and he wanted to let his anger loose on something. "Chilton will pay." Red snarled clenching his gloved fists allowing some of the anger to escape his being. "Tough day son?" Red whirled around glaring at the hologram of Kane that had appeared in front of him.

"Beat it old man. I already told you I work alone." Red snarled his bad mood was increasing when Kane spoke up again. "Oh then I see that you took quite a beating at Chilton's hands. He was the best out of all my men, I'll have you know. The son I never had." Red could hear the hint of pride from Kane's mouth and he wanted to hit the man even though he was a hologram with his bare fists and to make sure that he would never ever be able to control people or hurt them ever again.

"Oh whoopee. Excuse me while I go and lie down on a broken car part." Red snarled back feeling somewhat better. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Kane spoke breaking the silence between them and the hologram grinned full well knowing that he had his potential ally's attention seeing Red turn around to look at him. There was no way of guessing what this rebel was thinking under the helmet and he could see the younger teen taking a few hesitant steps towards him.

"Time and time again I have gone against Chilton and every single time I've been defeated, but with you on my side we can stand a chance against him and we can crush both him and his Burners!"Kane snarled. Red could feel the anger emitting of the tyrant as he spoke. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt a reluctant kinship forming between them both. Mike Chilton was a thorn in both of their sides and both of them wanted him gone.

"I'll join on one condition." For a second Red saw a flash of annoyance in Kane's eyes as he covered it up. "What's the condition?" Kane asked wondering for a second if hiring someone who obviously had his own agenda. "That when you have Chilton at your mercy that I get to finish him off." Red requested wondering what the evil tyrant was bound to refuse his request. What he wasn't prepared for was the evil chuckle that slipped form the older man's lips.

"You have guts for daring to make that request. That's what I like to see. Someone who's not afraid to make demands." Kane stated with a wide grin on his face. "Welcome aboard son to Kane Co "Red simply nodded to show that understood."I'll be sending some of my boys to get you out of that hole in the ground." Red shook his head no.

"I don't need your dogs to come and get me out of this mess. I can climb out." Red replied seeing the hologram nod and vanish.

The first order of business was making his way out of the canyon, and onto Kane Co There he would exact his revenge out on Mike and then when his new "boss" least expected it he would exact his revenge when no one would expect it.

"In due time Kane after I deal with Chilton. You're next." Red spoke beginning to scale the large rock wall that would take him back up to Motorcity and place him on his first steps to revenge. Then after he dealt with Mike perhaps maybe those so called Burner friends of his would be next.

Kane let out a low weary sigh stepping back from the hologram letting his thick fingers rubbing at the lines on his forehead. "You'd better be worth the headache." Kane muttered to himself hearing the door open. Kane sighed.

"Mister Kane! who was that you were talking too just now?" Tooley asked taking a hesitant step towards his boss as Kane turned around flashing a smile at his idiot second in command. "Someone who's going to help us get rid of Chilton once and for all." Kane replied seeing the dumbfounded look on Tooley's face who was clearly struggling to take in this new information.

"To make it simple, Tooley a new guy is coming in to help us deal with the Chilton problem." Kane stated hoping that at least something would make sense in his stupid second in command's brain. "Oooooh. Well then if this new guy is as good as you say he is..." Tooley trailed of the implication hitting him in the face that he could be replaced in a heartbeat.

"Mister Kane am I going to be replaced?" Tooley asked nervously as Kane paused. An answer came quickly to his devious mind and he knew that his next words had better be carefully chosen. "Of course not Tooley. You may have to be slightly demoted if the new guy does well." Kane said slowly walking out of the office not noticing the small smile that appeared on Tooley's face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Chapter three is finally here. Well anyway this chapter is going to have some Mike angst. What kind of angst do you ask? Well read the chapter and find out for yourselves. Also Disclaimer I do not own Motorcity or any of its locations, characters. It all belongs to Disney. **  
**

To the Readers. I like to thank each and everyone of for the views you've given this story.

To the reviewers I like to thank you a little bit more because your reviews are what motivates this story.

Any who with that out of the way well just enjoy the chapter.

The drive home had lifted Mike's spirits somewhat even with Chuck screaming all the way back to the Burners garage, but he was used to the screaming and the biggest relief for Chuck was when they had finally arrived back at the Burners' garage and the first thing Chuck had done was scramble out of Mutt's passenger seat.

"Mike I just want to ask you something." Chuck had wheezed out. On the drive back Mike had seemed like his old self as he had gone over the speed limit and was being reckless once more. "Go ahead ask away." Mike had replied feeling that everything would soon go back to normal. "Who taught you to drive like that?" Chuck had blurted out seeing the gleam that had appeared in Mike's eye. "No one I taught myself." Mike replied stifling a yawn.

"Look I'm kinda tired. Why don't we call it a day and then we can talk some more tomorrow?" Mike asked as he saw Chuck yawn loudly. "Yeah I have to agree with you there." Chuck and Mike walked into the garage walking down the corridor that split up to each of the Burner's separate bedrooms where they could hear Texas' loud snoring echo down the hallway.

"Good night Mike. In case you need someone to talk to we're all here for you." Chuck spoke as Mike nodded opening the door to his room. The darkness seemed comforting and Mike acknowledged the fact he was ready to get some sleep and put the day's events behind him. Mike rested his head against the pillow letting the thin blanket settle across his body as his eyes drifted to sleep.

Mike found himself in front of the destroyed building complex his grayish green eyes darting about the ruined landscape expect that something was very wrong. The building wasn't destroyed. It was almost like new and yet Mike found himself all surrounded by KaneCo cadets their faces were all cloaked hidden away from him and he saw the crane that was not too far away ready to swing at the first command that Mike would give. "All hail Kane." The first cadet spoke breaking the silence his voice was robotic and soon the rest of the cadets began to chant as one. "No! stop it!" Mike cried elbowing his way through the ranks past the KaneCo cadets.

"All hail Kane. All hail Kane." the chanting went all around Mike. Couldn't these people see that they were being duped?

"Do not say that! Can't you see that he's lying too you!" Mike cried his grasping fingers grabbed a cadet by the shoulders whirling him around and he almost froze in shock. He saw his own face attached to a KaneCo cadet's body and in horror he whipped around to see that all of the KaneCo cadets were in fact him. "I am so proud of you all Mikes." Mike's blood ran cold when he saw himself standing there bearing the stars and sabers on his uniform staring ahead with a vacant expression. "All of the residents of Motorcity must bow down to Kane." "No they won't! Mike ran forward ready to punch his impostor only to faze through right him.

"This is who you were exactly meant to be." Two of the Mike impostors came forward and grabbed him forcing him to turn around and stare out at the crowd of Mikes who were chanting all hail Kane over and over. "Face it Mike. This is the path that you were meant to walk." Mike ripped free of his impostors hold and he raced over to see Julie, Texas, Jacob, Chuck and Dutch all walking in a chain gang their heads were low and their spirits were crushed.

"Julie, Chuck, Texas, Dutch and Jacob." Mike felt his impostor's grip tighten, a hard look came into his eyes. "Watch, you left them all alone. Now this is the fun part." Mike stiffened hearing the glee in this imposer that claimed to be him. Mike saw his friends lift up their heads the glazed look coming into each of their eyes as Chuck was the first one to stand on his own two feet.

"All hail Kane. All hail Kane." Chuck spoke in a monotone. Mike tried to reach out to Chuck only to have his hand phase through them as Julie, Dutch, Jacob, and even Texas who normally would've been racing up to Kane and delivering the Texas twister to Kane's chest or preferably his face.

"You see Chilton? I'd get you in the end." Mike stiffened as the hologram of Kane loomed above Mike reaching out to grab him and hold him close. "No! this is not real! It isn't!" Mike protested feeling the right of hand of Abraham Kane reach out placing something across Mike's right shoulder. Mike felt the horror dawn on him when he saw the Stars and sabers badge placed across his shoulder and he glanced down at his clothing seeing the dreaded blue and white clothing that marked him as a Detroit Deluxe citizen.

"Welcome back to the KaneCo family Chilton. You are like me then you'd ever care to admit." Kane sneered and his evil chuckle echoed around the room. Mike sank to his knees his hands were clamped against his skull and he ran hearing the same chant being repeated over and over again.

"All hail Kane. "All hail Kane." Mike shook his head feeling real terror and shame creeping into his heart. At one point he couldn't believe that he had admired Kane and had looked up to him like the father figure he never had before in his life.

"No! Noooooo!" Mike let out a loud yell sitting upright panting his eyes were open as they darted about the darkness of his room the sweat pouring down his forehead as he placed a hand to his forehead and he slowly slipped back down under the corners of his bed trembling in fear and he let out a low sigh. "Its just a dream. Just a bad dream." Mike trembled something he thought he'd never do. Mike glanced down to make sure that he was in his clothing and he could hear Texas snoring through the room as Mike shakily slid out of bed and he stood on his feet.

"No I'm nothing like you Kane." Mike whispered to himself as he was still trembling reeling from the nightmare which had occurred and had shaken him to his very core. Tonight was going to be a sleepless night at least.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay first of all I'd like to apologize for the delay that happened. Real life stuff kept coming up and I was little busy, but I'm afraid that this is going to be a bit of a short chapter. Nothing too much happens in this one, expect it's going to focus on Mike after his nightmare. **

**Also this will be the last chapter you guys will get for at least a week, because I'm going to be out of twon for at least a week so there will be no updates. **

**Anyway to both the readers and the reviewers of this story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Okay that's really all for me to say. **

The morning couldn't pass any more slower for Mike as he pulled himself out of bed and slowly shambled along the floor as he let out a low yawn, having been kept awake by the constant nightmares that had played over and over again in his mind. "Hey son you're looking down today. How about some of Jacob's homemade purple orange juice?" Mike lifted up his head warily eyeing the glass of dark black juice that rested on the table and his brain swore that he saw something moving about in there. The image of seeing Kane's ex partner part of a chain gang broke Mike on the inside.

"No thanks Jacob." Mike mumbled. "Are you alright man?" Dutch asked. "I thought I heard you scream in the middle of the night." Dutch added in. "Texas thinks that he was having one of those dreams where he was fighting Kanebots and then he wakes up and is in middle school and finds out that he wet his pants." Texas rambled on as Mike let out a low moan. "Texas that didn't make any sense at all." Dutch replied to Texas's crazy rambling.

"How didn't that make any sense? Texas knows what he's talking about. Texas thinks that you're the one that doesn't make any sense." Texas replied as Dutch let out a low moan slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Are you sure that you're okay Mike?" Julie asked slipping a shoulder over Mike's shoulder and she could tell that her friend was far from okay. "I'm fine. Really I am." Mike stood up and he saw Chuck appear at his side ready to escort his friend away. "Mikey we need to talk." Chuck led Mike away to a private area of the garage where they could talk.

"Mike are you sure that you're okay? I know we had that talk and you seemed fine." Chuck stated with worry laced in his voice. "I've been having a bad dream where we're back at that building Chuck, but instead of the normal Kaneco cadets I saw my face plastered everywhere on those guys." Mike broke away from Chuck face his brown bangs hiding his face. "So you used to work for Kane." Chuck saw Mike hesitate "It was worse then that. All of you guys were lined up in a chain gang and the worst part is that you were chanting all hail Kane over and over again." Mike added feeling a cold chill that crept down his spine, recalling the memory of seeing his friends repeating all hail Kane over and over again.

"Texas wouldn't be saying all hail Kane. That's the sure sign that it was a nightmare." Texas spoke up having overheard the conversation. Dutch, Julie and Jacob were all listening in their eyes went wide with shock. "Nah Texas would've created an army of Texas clones, then the army of Texas clones would destroy his super gun that shoots snakes, then Texas, would be the big hero." Texas rambled on about his dream as Julie slipped an arm around Mike's shoulders.

"Look Mike. I know that you're not going to end up like Kane. You're a little bit rash, but you're not cruel and you show mercy." Julie stated feeling the tension that began to ease out of Mike's shoulders. "Yeah and besides I vowed to fight for Motorcity until my last breath." Mike spoke feeling the deep seeded fears that he was going to end up like Kane beginning to fade away somewhat.

"You're never going to be like Kane. I know it, Julie, Texas, Jacob, Dutch, me and pretty much everyone in Motorcity well expect the Terras and the Duke of Detroit all know you're not gonna end up like him dude." Chuck said. "Yeah man its the truth. I would follow you until the end." Dutch added in placing hand on Mike's shoulder. Mike felt Texas place his hand onto his shoulder. "Hey as long as you make sure that Kane goes down for good, then Texas will be a Burner till the end." Texas stated.

"They're right kid. As long as you keep fighting. It'll give Motorcity hope." Jacob added in. Hearing the rest of his friends giving him their support Mike felt a sense of ease settling over him and he felt the fear that he would end up like Kane fading away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I like to apologize for the Long delay that it took me in typing up this chapter and that let me say, real life has been keeping me busy lately again I know. Hopefully this will be a bit of a long chapter and Red will be confronting the Burners or should I say Mike pretty soon. **

**Anyway a big thanks to both the readers and reviewers.**

Mike let out a low sigh, feeling some relief at the reassurance his team had given him. The peaceful silence of the morning was soon shattered by the sound of the various alarms going off around the garage. "We've got Kanebots attacking the easternmost part of Motorcity." Julie called out. Mike snapped to action. He knew that he would never be like Kane. "Burners let's roll out! We've got some Kanebots to stop!" Mike called out running towards Mutt, with Chuck right behind him like he always was, Julie opened the door to 9 lives, with Dutch and Texas getting into Whiptail and Strong horn respectively and with the sounds of burning rubber they shot out of the garage.

"So then who wants some nice organic maggot toast?" Jacob called out reappearing back into the main area of the garage. He held up a plate with light green pieces of bread that looked like toast with mold growing on it and several white worms were jutting out of the holes. "Where'd everybody go?" Jacob asked himself in confusion.

The Kanebots hovered in a tight formation swooping down over Whip tail Dutch frowned at the approaching swarm and he activated the sound blasters the waves of sound shattered through the swarm of metallic robots. "Let's run over these bots Texas style!" Texas had cried out ramming Strong horn through the swarm of robots smashing several robots to pieces as they lay scattered along the ground. Mutt's engine revved up to a full growl as Mike pushed his foot down on the gas pedal the guns slowly extended out from the hood pushing as Mike pressed his thumb on the fire button watching and noting with satisfaction as each and every one of the robots exploded into debris that scattered all around the ground.

"Keep it up guys!" Mike called out seeing Dutch's Holocube flicker into before him. "Mike some KaneCo goons showed up and they're busty rounding up citizens near the old building complex to be taken back to KaneCo as prisoners!" Mike glanced back at the swarm of Kanebots that were still coming. "Mikey you don't think that these Kanebots were just- Chuck began to speak as he saw the look that appeared in Mike's eyes and the gears in his head began to turn and then everything fell into place in that one single heartbeat.

"An distraction. That's what the real purpose of these Kanebots were for." Texas and Dutch's Holocubes flickered in front of Mike. "Texas can smash the rest of those Kanebots. Let Texas handle this." Mike glanced over at Chuck making a decision. "Texas and Dutch you guys can take care of the Kanebots, Jules you're with me." Mike spoke. "Oh come on! Every time that you tell us to split up it's always Babs and you and you leave Texas with the nerd!" Texas' holocube spoke up and Mike could tell that Dutch didn't appreciate being called nerd.

"Ugh I'll stay back here with Texas to hold off the Kanebots. I hate to say it, but Texas is right." Julie added in. Mike paused feeling a faint blush coming over his facial features. He knew that deep down Julie was right. "YES! Texas has hit the jackpot! Julie stifled a groan.

"It sounds plausible." Mike said shooting down the three Kanebots that came charging after him as Chuck let out a loud scream cowering in his seat as Mutt swerved off to the side in a hard left. "Yeah that sounds like a good plan! Hurry Mike say yes!" Chuck let out another scream forcing Mike to swerve to the right to avoid a smoking Kanebot that Texas had shot down as it crashed into the ground sending up flaming parts of rubble.

"It sounds like a good plan." Dutch added in. Mike nodded. "Alright then change of plan guys, Dutch come with me." Mutt pulled away from the melee with right behind it racing towards the far side of the area where they saw Kane pods hovering around in the distance and several KaneCo soldiers prodding the citizens of the small complex towards the long line that a single Kane pod was resting on the ground its hatch door was open, waiting for the citizens to be forced into the vast pod and become Kane's prisoners.

"Keep moving let's go." A rough hand placed itself on the man's back as he was forced into line with the rest of the citizens as they moved slowly forward their eyes were glued to the ground and then they looked back to see Mutt and Whiptail that were slowly approaching the area. "Call the new guy. Tell him that Chilton's here." One of the Kaneco Soldiers called out to the other as he nodded and moved away into the shadows.

Kane stood at the desk viewing the whole scene before him his beefy arms were folded behind his back. The shark like grin never left his face. "Come on Chilton take the bait." Kane sneered a gleam of pure malice was shining with excitement in his eye at the prospect of seeing Mike suffer even more then he would have to.

On the monitor Kane could see the dark car shoot off into the shadows near the old ruined building. Red knew that he had to wait. as much as he hated the idea of his revenge against Mike being delayed. "Soon Chilton will fall and when Kane least expects it, soon his fall will be complete as well." Red spoke to himself, the anger in body would soon give him the drive to complete the dark task that lay ahead of him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Alright the next chapter is here and with zero delays this time and yep even more Mike angst to be expected in this chapter. Why do I torture Mike so much? I just like to torture my favorite characters I guess. Also there's a slight amount of blood in this, and it's going to get a little more violent in the later chapters. **

**Anyway there's the DISCLAIMER right there on the first chapter in case you're thinking that I didn't put a disclaimer on this story. **

The KaneCo soldiers moved forward pressing the line of Civilians forward the sound of Mutt's engine cut through the air. The prisoners let out a gasp as they were shoved forward as Whiptail surged over the hill top shooting of a round of lasers at the Kanepods sending them crashing to the ground. Mutt's door was opened and Mike unbuckled himself from Mutt and was out and running his Spark staff in hand and he saw the civilians glance up their eyes went wide at the sight of the leader of the Burners aiming for the chain with his Spark staff and in a split second the chain that was holding them was severed the several small metallic links and Mike was standing among them.

"Go! Get out of here!" Mike called out seeing Chuck running over in the distance waving his hand indicating that the civilians had to hurry over to him. "Dutch help Chuck get those people to safety!" Mike called out rushing the nearest guard who lashed out with a left hook as Mike blocked it and swung his right leg out sweeping the first solider crashing to the ground, the second one rushed in lunging out with both fists as Mike parried the first punch away and delivered a sharp upper cut to the jaw of the second KaneCo grunt leaving him sprawling on the ground he shakily stood up bleeding from a split lip and soon his comrade joined him.

"Remember the plan, fall back and let the new guy handle this." The first guard spoke to his colleague glancing over at the dark car that remained parked on the small cliff above them.

"Hold still!" Mike whirled to face the third KaneCo guard who much to Mike's surprise was a young boy that was no older then him, had come charging at him his fists raised the images from his nightmare the night before slowly began to rise to the surface of his mind. He saw himself in the same dreaded KaneCo uniform that had once brought him pride, but now it brought him shame due to his actions on that day that had led to some people becoming homeless and some were even killed all because of him.

"Face it this was meant to be your path all along." Welcome back to the KaneCo family." Mike shook his head trying to clear the images of Kane laughing the sound was issuing all over his mind, setting his nerves on edge, he could feel his fists clench and he broke into a run.

His hatred for Kane was taking over and he ran at full speed at the third solider knocking both of them down to the ground and soon Mike flipped the KaneCo cadet over onto his back and began much to both Dutch's and Chuck's shock began to rapidly pummel the cadet's face.

"Take- your- stupid- group- and- tell- Kane to- come- down- here and - deal- with- me- himself." Mike snarled lashing out with each and every punch some didn't connect of course, but there were a few that connected with the cadets' face. But Mike for once found himself not caring. The cadet's face had a pair of black eyes he held one hand over his bleeding nose, he glanced up to see Mike being yanked back by Dutch and Chuck.

"Mike calm down man it's us!" Dutch called out to Mike, the cadet saw this as his chance to escape as he got to his feet staring back at Mike with a look that reflected nothing, but shock and was that fear appearing on his face.

"So then Kane was right about Chilton. No matter what he does he will never be able to escape the fact he wanted to follow in Kane's footsteps." The cadet sneered breaking into a run. Chuck and Dutch glanced at Mike as a look of shock that appeared in his eyes. "What did I just do?"

"Mike? Mike are you okay?" Chuck asked holding onto his leader's left arm as Dutch glanced over at Chuck worry was evident in his eyes as Mike sank to his knees. "No I'm not like Kane. It was that nightmare. I'm not like him." Mike shakily said getting to his feet staring down at the ground. "So that you're let that nightmare influence you into thinking that you're like Kane now? Dutch asked shock lacing his voice and Chuck looked worried.

"Mikey you are the complete opposite of Kane! why on earth would you ever think that?!" Chuck asked as Mike heard the hurt that entered his best friend's voice that he was strong and yet to reduce himself into thinking that he was going to end up like Kane.

"Yeah I was. I know that you guys said that I would never be like Kane, but…" Mike trailed off as he heard the low rumble from a car engine and he glanced up to see the car that drove up to them and the door opened as the figure slowly stepped out a cold cruel laugh issued from his masked face.

"Well then keeping telling yourself that little white lie Mike." Mike's head jerked up his gaze narrowed his eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of the masked figure that was approaching him.

"Well weren't you once Kane's top lap dog eh Mike?" Red sneered folding his arms across his chest.

** A/N And I'm going to end this chapter right here on a little cliff hanger. The reason why Mike may seem a little OOC in this, remember he's still thinking a tiny bit about his nightmare.**

**Well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I know I know another delay. Real life is just getting in the way of this. Anyway Not to much to say about this chapter expect that its a short one and things are going to start getting a bit violent from here on out. **

**Reviewers As always I like to thank each and everyone of you who takes the time to review this story.**

**Also I like to thank the readers of this piece of fan-fiction. **

**Also lastly I like to give out a huge thanks to the people who have faved and are following this story. **

"Hello Mike. Miss me?" Red sneered stepping from the car his fists were clenched red electrical sparks were emitting from the gloves. Red took a step forward suddenly and without warning broke into a run as Mike lashed out with his Spark Staff as Red lashed out with his hands grabbing onto the staff with one hand and lashed out with the other had hoping to shock Mike senseless. Mike saw the blow coming and he ducked back narrowly avoiding the shock only for Red to slam a fist into his stomach winding him and knocking him off his feet.

"Oops I'm sorry did that hurt Mike? I bet it did." Red hissed lashing out with a hard kick sending Mike sprawling to the ground. Mike was quick to jump back up onto his feet his Spark staff held out in front of him. Dutch and Chuck held their ground staring at their leader who was facing off against the masked vilgante that was following Mike's every move the two of them circled each other waiting for the other to land a blow on the other.

'So let me guess, Kane saved you. Figures that he must have been desperate to hire someone good that's not Tooley or the usual KaneCo grunts." Mike said the small confident smile was on his face and Red came rushing forward with a right hook, only for Mike to dodge it, ducking underneath the swing top uppercut Red in the jaw who grunted and staggered back rubbing his jaw, he paused to glare at Mike with pure hatred.

"We've gotta do something!" Dutch spoke taking a step forward. "No this is my fight." Mike spoke holding up a hand to keep both Chuck and Dutch at bay, hoping at least they wouldn't get involved.

"I think letting Mike fight this one's a good idea. I'll call Texas and Julie and let them know what's going on." Chuck added in. Mike nodded slamming the Spark staff in a wide arc aiming for Red's mask who jumped back at the last second and grabbed the end of the Spark staff, punching Mike in the gut, winding him as he swung his leg underneath Mike's own feet sending him crashing down to the ground.

Kane smiled and folded his arms across his back the wide smile never left his face. His new ally was performing better then he had hoped for. He was smacking Mike around like a rag doll.

"That's it. Pulverize Chilton and bring him to me." Kane allowed a shark like smile to cross his face placing his hands behind his back. His new ally was working out far better then he ever could have hoped for.

"So Mister Kane if the new guy succeeds what are we going to do with Chilton? Are we going to imprison Mike Chilton?" Tooley piped up. Kane let the low evil chuckle escape his lips.

"By the time that we have Chilton in our hands. I will make his spirit break." Kane spoke malice was laced into

The last of the Kanebots fell from the sky shattering upon impact, Strong horn and 9 lives skidded to a stop. The last metallic parts lay scattered about the ground. They were all that remained of the Kanebots that once had hounded the area of Motorcity, as Julie let out a low sigh.

"That's it. That's the last of the Kanebots." Julie spoke breaking the silence between the two of them, Texas' Holocube flickered to life in front of her dashboard. "Yeah now that between you and me Judy, Texas did most of the bot smashing." Texas spoke as Julie fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Guys We've got a situation!" Chuck's Holocube flickered into life in front of Julie's dashboard and Julie let out a sigh. "How bad is it?" Julie asked taking control of the situation sensing that Chuck was close to having a panic attack which wasn't too far out of the norm for him.

"That masked guy the one called Red he's back and he's fighting Mike right now at the old ruined complex." Julie said hearing the tires on Strong horn screech tearing at the ground as Texas let out a low chuckle that escaped his lips. "Oh so that masked dude's back is he? Well then Texas is gonna get some payback for the time that he smashed up Texas's car, it's so on!" Texas declared. Stronghorn shot off with tires screeching.

"Texas wait it could be a trap!" Julie cried out holding up a hand to stop her reckless teammate, full well knowing that it was a little too late for that now. "Someday Texas is going to kill himself doing stuff like this." Julie grumbled revving up 9 lives, making sure to stay on Stronghorn's trail.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Once again sorry for the long delay that I had with getting this chapter up and I've been busy with real life and that the length of chapters that Escaping the past is going to have at least fourteen chapters and we're over the half way mark by now and I have to say thank you for the feedback that I've been getting for this story. **

"Why do you pretend to be the good guy Mike?" Red sneered rushing Mike again and again seeking, probing for a gap in Mike's defenses knowing that he wasn't about to give him one, the satisfaction of Red landing another blow on him and Mike could sense the frustration seeping below the surface of his masked adversary.

"I'm not pretending to be the good guy. I believe that's you." Mike spat rushing Red who was at the ready, who rushed in eager as always lashing out with his fists one of them almost catching Mike in the stomach and the right slammed into Mike's face forcing him back away from him as he felt the skin beginning to bruise around the right eye.

"I mean joining Kane? You must be eager to knock Tooley off his Kane's lapdog status." Mike snarled back as it was the only thing that kept him and he imagined that behind the mask Red glared at him even more hatred in his eyes, the electricity crackled around his fists. He rushed Mike again resuming his fruitless search to cripple, Mike to bring him down once and for all.

"So he's still alive then. I thought that no one could ever survive such a fall like that." Dutch mused. Watching the fight with a hint of worry flashing behind his dark eyes taking in the fight. "That guys is out for Mike's blood we're jumping in." Dutch spoke causing Chuck to look at him like he was insane or something.

"No! I'm not risking any one of you! This is my fight and my problem and it's no one else's!" Mike snapped assuming a defensive stance countering another of Red's wild punches as he almost felt the sparks dance along his arm in a painful manner.

"Mike's right. This is his battle. He has to escape the past that he worked for Kane on his own." Chuck spoke, the words sounded bitter on the back of his throat, but he knew that he had to say them and he saw Mike and Rec coming to collide with each other again and again.

Mike had never felt so exhausted in all of his life. He fell to one knee the end of his fingers on his right hand were wrapped around his Spark Staff was jammed into the ground. He could feel blood welling up form a gash on his knee, and he was aware of his own blood seeping down his trouser leg. The black eye that was beginning to form around his left eye where Red had punched him. The images of his dream were beginning to filter back to him. The images of Chuck, Julie, Dutch and Texas all standing in the accursed KaneCo uniforms.

"All hail Kane." All hail Kane." Mike shook his head. No he couldn't ever imagine any of his friends ever being subjected to being more of Kane's mindless citizens who had their free will, their dignity, and most importantly their lives all being run by a tyrant of a man who was claiming to be their "savior".

Red saw that Mike was down on one knee his breaths were coming out in fast short breaths. He stepped forward when the sound of a car revving its engine was heard faintly in the distance which Mike lifted up his head. The sound of screeching tires caught Red's attention causing him to lose his focus on Mike turning towards the sound.

"Ya might wanna take a couple of steps back." Red saw Mike force himself to his feet a small arrogant smile was crossing his face.

The next thing that Red felt was the full frontal force of Stronghorn slamming into him and Red found himself being flung into the air and he flipped upright into the air. Soon he became the victim to gravity when he found himself slamming hard into the ground and he forced himself up, ignoring the brief surge of pain that flared through his body. His muscles screamed in protest, but he still ignored the pain.

"Yeah! Texas is so awesome!" Texas exclaimed holding his arms up in a victory pose. He soon spotted Red who was standing there and then he charged reaching out to grab Texas around the waist and he was thrown off to the side.

"Okay Texas concurs defeat for now, but one day Texas will find you and he will beat you down Texas style!" Texas had exclaimed.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Red glared down at Texas, before deciding that he wasn't worth it and moved on to his next target Mike.

"Mike. we have to get out of here. You're hurt and we- " Mike felt Julie help him stand up and he leaned against her feeling his legs almost buckling under the effort to stand and he leaned against her and Julie saw the anger flashing in his dark green eyes at the way that Red had attacked Texas.

"No way. I'm not running away from my past anymore." Mike spoke shaking his head at Julie which said to her that he was not running away from his problems anymore. He closed his eyes and he felt the images of seeing his friends in the KaneCo uniforms beginning to fade from his memory and he stared Red down and he took a deep breath calming himself.

"I saw the way that you handled that guard Mike. It was cold, ruthless, almost Kane like would you say?" Red asked a cold sneer was filled with poison. and Mike

flinched unintentionally flinched at the casual mention of the way Mike manhandled the guard. Red froze seeing the the small smile that appeared on Mike's face.

"That's not going to work on me anymore. I know that I was a KaneCo grunt." Mike spoke the small smile to be replaced by a frown. Red allowed the low chuckle to escape his lips when he saw Chuck, Dutch and Texas were slowly closing in on him their weapons were raised and in Julie's left hand she clutched her energy boomerang and she was preparing to swing her arm back and throw it at Red.

"Face it you're outnumbered." Julie spoke as Red began to laugh out loud and he began much to the Burner's shock. To see the normally stoic masked vigilante beginning to laugh out loud like this was a little unsettling and Mike felt a chill creep down his spine, the rest of the Burners had the same notion that something wasn't quite right with the situation.

"Okay now this guy's lost it. There's five of us and only one of him." Dutch spoke breaking the silence.

" Texas is confused why is he laughing?"

The sounds of the cocked guns lined the air as the KaneCo grunts were surrounding the area and they were closing in on the Burners and Red their weapons were all pointed at the Burners and Red turned his head towards the Burners and Mike glared right back at Red hatred lining his eyes.

"It's simple Mike turn yourself over to Kane. Or they die." Red said with obvious relish lining his voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Before I start of this chapter I like to apologize. We lost the internet at our house for a few days, then I was busy with real life stuff and I haven't really had the chance to work on Escaping the past. **

**Well I'm afraid that is a bit of a short chapter. Short chapter is short. However I will try to bring up the next chapter hopefully within the next few days and it will hopefully be longer then. **

Mike had to take a deep breath in order to calm himself which he glanced around the area his eyes were fixed on the everlasting grins that had appeared on the faces of the KaneCo soldiers and cadets that were moving in closer and closer to the Burners. Chuck and Dutch were still had their arms being wrenched behind their backs being forced down to the ground on their knees, the barrels of the guns were being pressed against their foreheads.

"It's over Chilton."

Mike gritted his teeth at the sound of Kane's voice as the holo image of Kane appeared in front of him a cruel smile was already on his face, his soulless dark eyes was taking in the fact that the Burners, the last obstacle that stood between him and complete control of Motorcity in his cold iron grasp.

"It's not over. Not by a longshot Abe." Mike hissed feeling his fingers tighten around the metallic feel of his Spark staff feeling a slight hint of reassurance that nothing was going to get between him and his target. He glanced over to see Texas glaring defiantly at the KaneCogrunts.

"You don't scare Texas! Texas will take down each and every one of you!" Texas exclaimed, his bravado was clearly showing through which he ran forward getting ready to perform the Texas twister. Red let out a low sigh before charging forward lashing out with a punch to Texas's abdomen and tripping him up with his legs causing the much larger teen to come crashing down to the ground.

"Man is that guy even human?!" The shock was laced in Dutch's voice which Red stepped over the prone form of Texas and made his way over to Mike the electricity began to crackle around his fists. This was his moment the one that he had been waiting and longing for ever since the moment that Mike had led the attack to destroy his home, this was his chance to avenge those that had lost their home and for those who had lost their lives on that day.

"You have a choice Chilton. Either you surrender willingly or they all die." Kane spoke his voice was laced with anger and glee.

"Mikey. Do something anything!" Chuck cried out as Julie stood next to him her grim stance showed that she would be willing to fight until the end no matter what happened.

"None of us are going to go down without a fight." Julie spoke anger and determination laced her voice. The holographic image of Kane looked over at Red. The masked vigilante glanced back at him awaiting his orders.

"Bring Chilton to me alive. Kill the rest of his friends if you have to." Kane spoke before vanishing not even waiting to hear Red's response for he stepped forward.

"No. I will not allow any of you to be harmed. If Kane wants me so badly." Mike risked a look over at his friends when he saw the guards continue to raise up their guns their fingers were resting on the triggers.

"No! we're not letting you go without a fight!" Dutch spoke up from wincing as the guard twisted his left arm even harder, the sound of bones could be heard and Dutch grimaced, refusing to show the guard the pain he was going through.

'Texas refuses to see Mike hand himself over to Kane." Texas spoke up, pausing and hesitating ever so slightly.

"Jules?" Mike paused glancing over at Julie as for the first time Kane turned around and Julie felt her heart, stop with the look of shock, disappointment and anger appear over her father's face which Julie knew that without a doubt her cover had just been blown.

"Julie?! My daughter is a-a- Burner?! The shock that Julie was in fact the daughter of the enemy caused the Burners to become shocked as well.

"Wait all this time you were Kane's daughter?" Mike asked unable to keep the shock, out of his voice. Julie lowered her head her long dark black strands covered her face.

"Yes I am Mike." Julie lifted up her head to stare at her father defiance was shining in her eyes. "I ran away from you dad. People want the freedom to make their own choices." Julie took a deep breath calming her nerves raising her eyes to stare at her father whose eyebrow had begun to twitch.

"Deluxe isn't that place where they don't have the freedom to make a choice. It's a prison."

"When I get you back to Deluxe you will be sorry that you ever came to this scourge of a city in the first place." Kane hissed feeling the bitter sting that his only daughter had spoken to him.

"It's me that you want Kane. If I go I want your word that my team goes free." Mike paused glancing back at Julie seeing her eyes gazing at him.

"We have a deal." Kane hissed seeing Red whip his head towards him, the holo image nodded at the Kaneco soldiers to walk towards Mike and take an arm in a heavy grip.

"As for my reckless and wild daughter. She is no longer my child." Kane sneered. "If she loves this disgusting place so much then she can stay down here for the rest of her life."

Mike glanced back at the rest of the Burners which the gun barrels were removed from Chuck and Texas's foreheads. Mike bit back the sigh of relief he felt. Even if he was being taken to Deluxe as a prisoner he could at least be comforted by the fact that his team would be safe.

"Stay strong all of you. If something happens to me, promise me one thing." Mike paused to take in what could be possibly be his last glimpse of his friends. He saw Texas narrow his eyes at Julie. Both Dutch and Chuck, shot him worried looks as Red stepped close to Mike obscuring his view from them, prodding Mike hard in the back.

"Say goodbye to your team Mike. It'll be the last time that you'll ever see them again." Red sneered unable to keep the glee from his voice.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Well then nothing too much is going to happen in this chapter. There are a couple of things I do have to say before we proceed with the chapter. When I first started out on Escaping the past in my mind I originally had it set as a stand alone story, but due to having a spout of inspiration recently, I have decided to make it a trilogy. There will be a couple of sequels to Escaping the past. **

**As always I'd like to thank the people that took the time to review, follow and favorite this story. With that all said and done I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

To say that the mood at the Burner's garage was at an all time low would be an understatement. Julie let out a low sigh her fingers were dancing across the keys on her computer to get her mind of Mike's sacrifice. Chuck just held his head in his hands.

"It's over. We've lost without Mikey. Perhaps maybe its time to just throw in the towel." Chuck said knowing that his words weren't going to be easily accepted ,by the other members of the Burners. Dutch had gone outside to work on his art to help soothe his mind over the fact that they were without a leader.

"Texas says that's cowards talk! Texas says that we should barge into Detroit Deluxe and rescue Mike and destroy a ton of Kanebots!" Texas exclaimed. Julie let out a low sigh her fingers were flying over the keys and yet she longed to find a way to save their leader and friend.

"Oh Texas just remembered something. We don't need miss deluxe for this one, since Judy lied to us all this time." Texas's harsh words were like acid to Julie who noticeably flinched keeping her eyes glued to the keyboard.

"Yeah why did you wait all this time, not telling us that your dad was Abraham Kane?" Dutch asked looking up from where he was working R.O.T.H, hovered near hsi shoulder making a low whirring noise backing away from Julie.

"If'd told you guys that I was Kane's daughter then, none of you would've trusted me in the first place." Julie snapped back her dark eyes narrowed at Texas who held her gaze. Ever since her secret had come out just an hour earlier there was now tension between her and Texas and Chuck was too busy being worried and panicking as usual and Dutch had become absorbed in his work trying to calm himself so he would be able to make a rational decision.

"If you kids can't even trust each other then Kane's already won." Jacob spoke up form his position at the table wiping down the length of the glass his voice held a sense of reason. When the Burners were in doubt Kane;s former partner had been able to provide solid advice for them and when they were in trouble such when they had encountered the Terras for the first time, when they were about to meet certain death by plant, Jacob had come to their rescue and had provided the solution to help the Burners stop the Terras' insane plan.

"We already know that we can't trust Julie since she's Kane's daughter." Texas added in narrowing his eyes at Julie. Jacob let out a low gasp, slowly and sadly shaking his head.

"Guys, I honestly was going to tell you, but it never seemed right." Julie said lamely knowing that no one in the room was going to believe her.

"I trust Julie." Chuck spoke up. He lifted up his head making sure that his gaze met Dutch's and Texas' which the latter of the two was about to protest only for Dtuch to lean over and to slap a hand over Texas' mouth.

"I guess I somewhat trust Julie." Dutch added in nodding ever so slowly, shootring a warning look at Texas slowly removing his hand from his mouth silently warning Texas not to protest.

"Mike never gave up on us. And we're not going to stand by and give up on him." Julie's words cut through the air and she saw the rest of the Burners turn towards her and she saw Chuck look up from what he was fiddling with and he looked over at the determined look on the sole female member's face.

"Texas's in agreement, but Texas still doesn't trust Miss deluxe." Texas spoke slamming a open fist into a hand. "Texas' in the mood for smashing some Kanebots anyway."

"Yeah no matter what Red says, he's nothing like Kane and we're not going to stand by." Dutch came through the entranceway. R.O.T.H. hovering near his shoulder making a low whirring sound of agreement.

"Yeah after everything we've been through for, we're going to rescue Mike no matter what." Chuck spoke up feeling brave for the first time in his life. Julie knew that they were all in agreement in freeing Mike the big question was how they were going to proceed with the plan.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Well nothing to say expect that real life has been hectic for me lately and I will try to at least make a weekly update on Escaping the past. I will say that we are near the end of the story. Expect two things from this chapter a cliff hanger and some good old fashioned Mike and Kane conflict.**

**Lastly to the readers, the reviewers, the people who are following this story and lastly, but not least the people who have faved this story I like to say thanks to each and every one of you.**

**Also here's the disclaimer. Motorcity is the intellectual property of Disney and I do not own it in anyway shape or form. I am not making any sort of profit from this story.  
**

Everyone in Detroit knew that Kaneco was the main source of control within this so called pristine "paradise"that Abraham Kane himself ruled their daily lives,with an iron fist and to cross Kane's path even once would be a mistake in itself, which could result in being jailed in cells, or worse being sent down to the slums that were known, as Motorcity a fate that every citizen of Detroit Deluxe were keen to avoid.

Deep within KaneCo itself the self titled ruler of Detroit Deluxe stood in the prison blocks his eyes were narrowed, his arms were folded across his chest his gaze was trained on the person that was chained to the wall.

"He's all yours." Kane spoke to Red who stepped forward eagerly and he glanced over at Mike who lifted up his head staring defiantly at him. A nice black eye was forming around his right eye. Mike let out a low cough escape his lungs feeling Red's fists slam into his face again, without a doubt, Red's anger that was being aimed at him. Mike had been stripped down to his usual white shirt, a pair of pale grey trousers and he was barefooted and he had to grin, despite the pain that was coursing through his body, a testament to the suffering that had been inflicted onto him by Red.

"So Chilton are you ready to die now?" Red snarled. Mike said nothing. He stared ahead at Red. Then he saw the small smile appearing on this mutt's face that had dared to defy Kane.

"Your right hook's improving." Mike said. "I guess that Kane's finally letting you get some exercise." Mike had to let a small chuckle slip from his mouth. The low growl was exactly what he was going for. Red charged again this time, Mike was able to stand up, twisting off to the side dodging the punch that had been aimed at him, he turned and used his left leg to sweep Red's legs out from underneath him, which sent the vigilante crashing to the ground, and he moaned in pain.

"That's enough Red." Kane spoke breaking the silence. Red whipped his head towards Kane and Mike could see the way that Red was tensing he was less then happy with Kane's, decision to tell him to stop, especially now since Mike had just embarrassed him.

Kane's angry stare was fixed on Mike's face. The chained teen in front of him had been a headache to him ever since that fateful day he had mistakenly let his true colors show. Mike had been his star cadet. He was the best of the best and he was the son that Kane never had and how had this ungrateful teen thanked him? By fleeing Kaneco and forming this resistance group against him.

"No matter what you do. It's not gonna break me. Not a bit Abe." Mike said seeing Kane hold up a hand and Red slunk back anger clouding his being, denied his chance to inflict even more pain onto his enemy.

"You turned my own daughter against me. I should have known it was a mistake introducing you to Julie." Kane snarled the anger behind his voice. "She was both obedient and perfect." Kane hissed. Mike glanced up feeling the small sense of unease that crept down his spine. "She wasn't happy. Not with the way you, were running Deluxe." Mike spoke clam as ever.

"I may be an orphan, but I know that she wasn't happy with the monster that her own father had become." Mike stated seeing Kane's eyes widen in surprise then faded to anger which with one stride her bent down, he punched Mike hard in the face and grabbed this unruly teen by the collar hoisting him,of the ground and lowered an eye down to his level.

"Yours hours are numbered Chilton. Oh they are numbered indeed. The rest of your precious Burners aren't coming." Kane tuanted and he allowed the smile that resembled a shark's appeared on his face.

"Even if I go down and die here. The rest of the Burners will continue to fight, for Motorcity,even without me." Mike replied back his voice held every shred of confidence

Kane turned his head at the sound of the alarm going off which Red turned his head to look up at the single monitor that appeared on the screen as it showed Julie sneaking down a hallway.

"I will bring her here." Red spoke up and for the first time Kane thought he detected a hint of anger that was behind Red's tone. The masked vigilante was angry at being denied the chance to finish Chilton once and for all he left the room and Kane shot one last look over at the back of Red, the sense of unease trickled down the back of his spine.

'Well Chilton. It looks that you were wrong. It seems that your so called precious Burners, are unable to

Julie took care to sneak down the hallway her steps were uncertain and she glanced over her shoulder every so often making sure to keep an eye out for any approaching KaneCo grunts or cadets. Her father had disowned her, she was on her own and she took a deep breath to clam her nerves. She almost jumped out of her skin at the image of Chuck's Holocube flickering into life right next to her.

"Okay I've just hacked into the Kaneco building, and the good news is that you're almost there to the Prison block." Chuck said. The slight ecstatic tone that Chuck delivered his message gave Julie a slight trickle of hope. Perhaps they could go in and rescue Mike and then smuggle their leader out without giving away their positions or hopefully endangering any more of their team.

"Dutch and Texas are luring most of the Kanebots away, but they won't be able to keep it up forever. You need to grab Mike and go." Chuck added in and Julie nodded.

Dutch glanced back at his rear view mirror, a determined look appeared on his face. He activated the electro magnetic pulse the wave of energy shot across the landscape making contact with the Kanebots short circuiting them. Texas was in his element running over the downed Kanebots, crushing them to metallic bits.

"Texas! Kanebots are coming at you from the rear!" Dutch called out. Whiptail and Stronghorn raced through side by side, the fresh batch of Kanebots came swooping down from the skies firing off their lasers scoring hits on the tarmac below. Strong horn swerved off to the side, several Kanebots broke away from the main pack and they focused their attention onto Texas.

As single laser blast from one of the Kanebots struck the roof of Stronghorn. Texas heard the laser blast strike the hood of his car and he felt a twinge from the laser blast and he let out a low sigh.

"Let Texas tell ya something right now, Kanebots. You mess with Texas's car, you mess with Texas!" Texas declared accelerating suddenly as Stronghorn went on the offensive ramming down a lone Kanebot with the battering grille and the Strong horn cannon revealed itself and began firing off taking out several Kanebots.

Julie found herself breaking into a run ducking down another corridor which a lone Kanebot came slowly floating down the corridor and Julie risked peeking her head around the corner to see several KaneCo guards standing at the ready their guns were clenched in their hands which they stared ahead their gaze not once wavering from the prisoner that they were supposed to guard.

"Well, well. A little Burner rat, has sneaked, right into the predator's den." Julie whipped around to see Red staring down at her the energy was crackling along his fists which he lashed out intending to strike Julie, who jumped out of the way narrowly avoiding the blow and her boomerang was in her hand and she threw it at the Red who simply reached out and caught it barehanded and threw it back at her, then running forward slamming into Julie knocking her off her feet.

"Come with me. Your dad has a surprise for you." Julie heard the malice in Red's words and he dragged her away down the corridor which they made their way to the prison block and with a hiss the door opened when Julie saw much to her shock Mike lying slumped against the wall his head was lowered, blood welled up from a cut on his lip and Kane stood over him his muscular arms were folded glaring at his daughter.


End file.
